


Moment 4 Life

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, beth is a wizard, rio is a wizard, super natural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth is sercretly a wizard, and Rio knows and helps her.





	Moment 4 Life

**Author's Note:**

> This title was chosen by my playlist song is Moment 4 life by Nicki Minaj .this is just me attempting at a fic give me feed back

Beth boland was always underestimated. People looked at how skinny she was, and decided she wasn’t a threat. They took her forced happiness and kindness for weakness. They were wrong to ever underestimate Beth boland.

After meeting Rio, something sparked in her, she embraced it despite her cookie cutter appearance she was dangerous. She had sang her siren song and had a gang leader falling for her. She wasn’t even aware of her power, but Rio had saw it.

Rio was under her spell, he was falling hard and fast, he was a Wizard, in their world Magic was the answer. Little did Elizabeth know she was the descendent of Isabella Irene marks, one of the most powerful wizards to ever walk the earth. But we’re moving into to this too fast, let’s start where the story begins


End file.
